Memorial of a Smasher
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It’s the day to honor a fallen Smasher and to move on with the 3rd season of Smashers. Dedicated to Syrup. Snake/Marth Link/Satoshi Fox/Sonic and mentions of Roy/Marth and Ike/Pit


**Memorial of a Smasher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Why would I be writing this if I own it?**

**Summary: It's the day to honor a fallen Smasher and to move on with the 3rd season of Smashers.**

**Pairing: SnakexMarth, LinkxSatoshi, FoxxSonic, and mentions of RoyxMarth and IkexPit**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Rating: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Yaoi (this is guyxguy. Don't like it than don't read it.) and fluff**

**Me: In honor of Syrup-sama, I decided to do a one-shot with her favorite pairing. This is also dedicated to Memorial Day. Enjoy, nya!**

* * *

Today was a quiet day at Smash Brothers Mansion. The reason was simple. It was Monday the 26th…Memorial Day. Memorial Day was to honor those who have served the country like in the United States. Over here though was different. Memorial Day was to honor a certain Smasher who gave his life to save everyone during the 2nd year of the Smash season.

Marth stood at that person's grave with a sorrowful look on his face. Why he was the only one standing at the grave of his fallen friend and lover Roy was obvious. Everyone had either moved on with their lives or didn't even know about Roy's courageous act.

It all happened because he wasn't strong enough to protect him.

That day when Roy died was the day they sealed off all the Wire Frames and replaced with the innocent Alloys. The Wire Frames were more dangerous than the Alloys mainly because they will try to actually kill the Smashers that fought them. This was true in Cruel Melee. Marth and Roy decided to team up to defeat as many Wire Frames as possible not heeding the warning that Master Hand gave them. That was their biggest mistake.

While the Wire Frames were easy for both to defeat together, they all formed into one Wire Frame eventually and knocked them both out of the stage causing the record. It didn't end there though. The Wire Frame somehow managed to get out of the virtual system. It tried to kill all the Smashers. Even the combine forces of Mario, Link and Fox weren't enough to defeat it. It was too strong for everyone.

That was when Roy decided that he would be the sacrifice. He would use his ultimate move to kill it one hit. Marth told him over and over again not to kill himself. The read head just smiled sadly back at his lover apologizing to him.

Captain Falcon and Samus had to hold Marth back as Roy made the ultimate sacrifice aided with Mario, Link and Fox.

The Wire Frame was killed and Roy died along with it. Master Hand then announced that in order to not make his death in vain, that anything related to the Wire Frames would be terminated and replaced with beings that wouldn't try to kill their opponent.

That did not stop Marth from crying over the flame swordsmen. They buried him on a hill away from the mansion. All of the Smashers sent their final regards before leaving.

This brings it to the present day where the newcomers had no idea on who Roy was. The veterans intended to make Roy all but forgotten except Marth.

Tears began to roll down the prince's cheek upon realizing that he was all alone again. The newcomers couldn't care less about how he felt.

A strong hand was suddenly placed on Marth's shoulder. Marth turned around to see the mercenary Snake with an emotionless look on his face.

"Snake…"

* * *

Marth was wrong thinking that the veterans tried to forget about Marth. A selected few couldn't forget the flame swordsmen's sacrifice in order to save everyone.

Link was one of the few people who couldn't forget. He and Roy were the best of friends mainly because they were both swordsmen that could understand how hard it was to master a sword.

The Hero of Time could remember the tearful look on Marth's face when Roy made his sacrifice. It made a deep wound in his heart that the elf thought would never heal.

"Link, what's wrong now?"

Link turned toward the voice, "It's nothing Red. I was just thinking…"

"It's Satoshi! And what could you possibly be thinking of beside me?" the Pokemon Trainer teased. Everyone called him Red, but Satoshi preferred a selected few to call him by his real name which was Satoshi.

"About a friend…he passed away last year on this day…"

The Pokemon Trainer frowned, "I'm sorry."

Link shook his head, "It's okay. I'm over it and I hope the others are too."

"How come we weren't told about anybody who died?" Satoshi questioned.

"Master Hand doesn't want any of the newcomers to worry," Link told him, "But I think he won't tell anyone because he doesn't want the newcomers to see him as a failure who couldn't protect one of his contestants."

"I wouldn't consider him a failure," Satoshi told him, "In fact, I'm grateful for Master Hand to allow all of us to come together."

"Red?"

"And I got to meet you along with Pit and Sonic, so I'm all good!"

The Hero of Time smiled. Satoshi was the one that would heal the wound in his heart.

He took the chance to seize the Pokemon Trainer's lips. Satoshi wasn't at all surprised by the elf's action and returned the kiss passionately.

The two broke apart when Link told him, "I promise I'll protect you."

The Pokemon Trainer laughed, "I don't know! It seems like you're the one who needs protecting."

* * *

The other Smasher that was suffering from Roy's death was Fox. The leader of Star Fox considered Roy a true friend and an amazing warrior who wasn't afraid to die for the one he loved. For asked himself again and again if he would be able to do that for the one he loved. The answer seemed to be no each time making him more depressed.

Fox just gazed at the hill with the gravestone from the top of the mansion. He wanted to be alone on this day when Roy died.

_If he didn't die, would he be among the Brawl cast? _Fox asked himself.

"FOXY!"

Fox felt his eyebrows twitch. He did not like that nickname. The one calling it was even more annoying than the nickname itself if that was even possible.

_Just ignore him. _Fox thought to himself. _He'll go away eventually._

"FOXY!"

_He's going to go away._

"Fox, answer me dammit!"

That was all Fox could take from that person, "Shut up Sonic! I want to be alone!"

The blue hedgehog frowned, "Someone's grouchy."

"If you knew what day it was, then you would be upset too!"

Sonic grinned, "Nope. I don't know what day it is."

"Amazing. I bet you would forget your birthday if you're that carefree…"

"That's not true!"

Fox rolled his eyes.

"Can you come down from the roof! I want to talk to you!"

"If it's about how Ike and Pit hooked up then forget it. That story is so old."

It was old. The two newcomers hooked up the instant they met. They were in separately ever since.

"It's not about that. I want to know why Marth is upset. I want to cheer him up."

Fox glanced over at the hill and spotted Snake with the prince. He shook his head, "That won't be necessary. Marth already has someone to help him with the pain he's feeling today."

Sonic was confused, "What pain?"

"Of a lovers death."

The blue wonder was surprised, "Who died?"

"Someone you wouldn't know. He died last year on this day."

Sonic's face darkened, "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

Fox noticed that the hedgehog was turning away proceeding to leave the fox alone. Fox quickly jumped off the roof and stopped in front of Sonic.

"Where are you going?" Fox questioned.

"To leave you alone. You wanted some time alone, did you?" Sonic asked rather annoyed that Fox wouldn't make up his mind.

"Err…I…"

"I'm out of here…"

Fox had to think of something fast. He had to get the hedgehog to stay with him. He didn't know how or why he wanted the hedgehog to stay. All he knew was that Sonic calmed his nerves and made him forget about the bad times in his life especially Roy's death.

Fox thought he made the stupidest mistake by grabbing the hedgehog's arm and puling him into a passionate kiss. The hedgehog was too stunned to move when he felt that tongue invading his mouth. He timidly kissed him back.

Once the two broke apart, both were bright red from embarrassment.

"That's the reason I didn't want you to leave," Fox told him as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

The hedgehog smiled cutely, "If that's the case, I'll stay with you a little longer."

Fox grinned. He didn't need to say thank you because the look in his eyes told the blue wonder that.

* * *

Upon seeing the mercenary, the prince turned away from him, "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to check up on you. Everyone noticed that you weren't yourself," Snake replied, "Your tears prove it."

Marth gave one look at Snake before turning back to the gravestone.

"I loved him," Marth said simply.

Snake didn't even need to know who the blue haired swordsmen was talking about.

"I loved him so much…yet he left me all alone…again…"

Tears started to roll down the prince's cheek. He searched for comfort from the mercenary who gave no reluctantly to help him. Snake embraced the prince with his strong hands.

"I can't be his replacement," Snake began which caught Marth's attention, "But I can fill in the gap that he left behind."

Snake wanted to kiss the mercenary so badly, but it wouldn't seem like to do it in front of the gravesite. All he could do was brush the bluenette's hair away from his eyes. Marth continued to cry for a long time. When the time for him to stop his tears though, it would be the last time he cried for Roy…because Marth had Snake and all of his friends that could help him get through this.

* * *

****

Me: Done with 1820 words.

Yohko: So deep.

Me: I tried. Well…yeah…my first attempt at LinkxSatoshi and SnakexMarth. I hoped you like it. I'm going back to Fallen Angel now. Ja ne!


End file.
